Alkoxylated polyamines are known and cleaning compositions comprising alkoxylated polyamines are also known.
When the polyamine backbone of an alkoxylated polyamine is modified with polyethylene oxide units, particularly when the polyamine backbone is modified with a total of fourteen or more polyethylene oxide units per nitrogen atom, the polyamine is typically solid at room temperature and, thus, generally requires melting or incorporation into aqueous solution before further processing. Alkoxylated polyamines that are liquid at room temperature would be easier to process and handle.
There is a need, therefore, to provide alkoxylated polyamines that are liquid at or below room temperature, e.g., at or below 25° C., and cleaning compositions containing the same.